


Destined To Be Together

by MellowMarble



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Betrayal, Destined, Enemies to Lovers, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, It was never meant to be, Kinda, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMarble/pseuds/MellowMarble
Summary: They were destined for each other, just not in the way they wanted
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Destined To Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> read tags and warnings, enjoy

George slept peacefully in his arms, curled up like a cat enjoying a winter day. Dreams heart filled with a feeling that he refused to name, knowing if he did it would only make what he was about to do harder. Dream sat up, gently pushing the other boy off of him, careful not to wake him up. The smaller boy let out a small noise, eyebrows furrowing without any warmth to latch onto, he snuggled himself into his own arms. He looked like an angel, his hair laid out on the ground like a halo, the white flower field they were sat on complimenting his fair skin. 

Dream pulled out the dagger from his satchel, watching the moonlight reflect on the blade as he prepared himself to take the life of his beloved.

He took a deep breath.

He took the dagger in his hand, reaching it high with trembling hands, closing his eyes and sitting there, shaking, his mind a constant _‘Idon’tknowifIcandothis’. _His hands curled against themselves as he tensed his whole body, closing his eyes so tight he could see colour. He sat for what felt like hours and might as well could have been before dropping the dagger onto the flowers by him, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes as tears dropped onto the ground.__

____

“George… I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry that I have to do this.” 

____

Dream reached his hand down from his eyes, petting the others hair until his hand had reached the boys cheek. Gently he stroked his thumb over his cheekbone, feeling the soft freckled skin, he had almost expected to feel little bumps where the colour was placed.

____

“It feels wrong to do this while you’re asleep but...” _its when you’re the most defenseless _“Thank you for showing me love in a world I felt was only darkness, maybe in a different situation I could’ve taken care of you, I could’ve…”__

______ _ _

_loved you._

________ _ _ _ _

He shook his head, willing the thought out of his head.

________ _ _ _ _

“I would’ve taken care of you, made you soup when you were sick, held you against my arms when you were cold, _kissed _you when I wanted to, maybe even love you but… not in this world, not in this life.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He picked up the dagger with steady hands, looking down at his beloved with cold eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Truly we were meant to see each other till the end of life, just not in the way we wanted. Till we meet again, rest easy now.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, he plunged the weapon into the others chest, aiming straight to the heart. He pulled the dagger out after a moment of silence. He watched the blood leak out of the boys’ body, staining the once white flowers George laid on crimson red. He reached to stroke the others cheekbone one last time, accidentally staining it with the blood he had on his hand. Dream stood up, the dagger hanging limply in his hand as he turned around to leave.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were destined to be together in every life, just not in the way they wished for.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @mellowmarble  
> just was in the mood for some angst, comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
